


Insecurities

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Established Relationship, Genderbending, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love doesn't feel secure, but thankfully, there's that other person to ground you.</p><p>Chp 4: [GyuHao, Fem!AU] Seokmin wonders if his parents are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JunHao: does he actually like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Band Fic] Junhui wonders if Minghao loves him or not.

**_JunHao - does he actually like me?_ **

 

Junhui considered himself romantic, maybe a little overboard, but that’s just how he showed his love. Whether it be smothering Minghao with kisses or with paper hearts, Junhui always tried to be apparent with his affection.

In the beginning, it had been cute. Minghao scowling and pushing Junhui away— _you’re so embarrassing, why_. Junhui had made it almost a mission to embarrass his boyfriend until the tips of his ears turned red. But lately, Minghao merely responded with a blank stare— _really now, Jun, really_.

To some extent, it was them getting comfortable in their relationship. Minghao embracing all of Junhui’s strange quirks and Junhui accepting Minghao’s definition of ‘appropriate display of affection’.

But there were some days, Junhui wondered.

Like today, he’s holed up in his blankets in the middle of the afternoon. Junhui contemplates on whether Minghao really likes him or just got together with him because Junhui was pushy. It would be more convenient for Minghao to have just accepted his feelings because you know, they were in the same idol group, in the same subunit, in the same dorm. But the idea, just the thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , Minghao accepted his feelings to avoid drama was disappointing to say the least.

Junhui doesn’t consider himself a brooder—that was more of Minghao—but he found himself curled up in fetal position with all these dark thoughts.

So he tries to think of the happier times, when Junhui insisted they celebrate their one month, when Junhui took them out for a movie, when Junhui initiated the first kiss, when Junhui—dammit, _he_ had been the one to lead all of that. Thinking back to it, Minghao had just passively followed.  

“Junnie-hyung?”

Junhui stills and slows his breaths. No, he doesn’t want Minghao to find him like this. Maybe, he’ll be convinced that Junhui’s napping or something like that.

“Jun,” Minghao says quietly. He kneels down next to the roll of blankets and shakes Junhui’s shoulder gently. “Are you asleep? Seungcheol-hyung wanted everyone at the company in an hour.”

Junhui tries to stay as still as possible and breath slowly— _inhale, 1, 2, 3, exhale, 4. 5, 6_. He almost jolts when he feels Minghao’s fingers comb through his hair.

“My embarrassing boyfriend gets tired too huh?” Minghao chuckles. Junhui almost stops breathing when he hears Minghao shift and a pair of lips pressed slow kisses against his temple. “A nap sounds like a good idea.”

Minghao repositions himself until he’s lying down next to him, curled against Junhui’s back. It didn’t take long for Minghao’s breathing to even out, and even then, Junhui waits a couple minutes more.

“Minghao,” Junhui whispers and then again louder. The younger boy doesn’t react at all.

Junhui turns around to face his younger boyfriend. Minghao looked so exhausted that it tugged on Junhui’s heart. The younger boy had been studying and practicing hard. Minghao wanted to expand his acts and that meant more time in the studio and practice room and less time resting.

Kicking free of his blankets, Junhui throws an arm around Minghao’s waist and pulls the younger boy closer. Minghao automatically curls into his touch. And Junhui wanted to kick himself. How did he miss these little things?

It wasn’t how Minghao reacted to those staged displays of affection, but rather how Minghao sought him out after practice, how the younger boy leaned into him, and like today, how he stayed behind in the dorms just to be there. Their way of loving was different, but it didn’t mean one was less than the other.

Junhui smiles, pressing his lips against the other’s forehead. It only then did he close his eyes and allow himself to drift off, warm and content.

(Seungkwan trips over their feet in an attempt to be quiet and sneaky. They wake up, tangled together, from the sound of Hansol’s laughter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first up was Junhao! I have a little special place in my heart for this pairing just because I see my best friend and I in their dynamic. She's Minghao-smiley and adorable but really quite savage and kind of ignores my affections sometimes but she loves me--and I'm Jun, the overly affectionate, overly clingy one who really just wants her to love me in public as well. HAHAHAHA 
> 
> So this ficlet may or may not be a little of my own insecurities when my friend and I were getting close back in the day. I guess in some way I really self-project our relationship onto Junhao. (I think I relate to Jun the most LOL but alas a different story altogether)
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	2. VerKwan: Am I enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ABO verse] They don’t fit the mold, but they fit each other. Ultimately, that’s all that matters.

**_VerKwan - am i enough?_ **

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Seungkwan gasps. He jumps a little from his stop on the couch and huddles into his boyfriend. They were watching a horror movie because it apparently got good reviews. Chan had _insisted_ that it was hard for horror movies to be good nowadays and they _had_ to watch it. “I regret this already.” 

“Are you sure _you’re_ the alpha?” Mingyu teases. Biting his bottom lip, Hansol struggles to breath. 

“Oh please, hyung,” Seungkwan scowls. He leans over the coffee table to smack the older boy in the arm. “You’re lucky I like you or I would show you who the real alpha— _what is that?!_ ” 

Something pops out on the screen and the poor alpha shrinks quickly back into his boyfriend’s side. Hansol feels his breath slowly return to normal as the scent of his alpha settles into his mind. It was stupid. This fear was stupid but it didn’t stop Hansol from flinching every time someone mentioned it. 

He wasn’t a typical omega. His features were not soft and gentle. He wasn’t really effortlessly cute and sweet. In fact, his alpha was much better at pulling cute faces and wheedling things out of people with sweet words. His _alpha_ was soft and gentle and kind and—and while it really shouldn’t, it made Hansol more than a little insecure. 

Seungkwan was usually very good at feeling Hansol’s emotions, but in attempt to keep a straight face, the alpha seemed zeroed into controlling his own distress. So Hansol tried to relax himself and focus on the plot. It was kind of scary, but the uncomfortable feeling that stirred in his gut was not from the movie. 

He looks down at the back of Mingyu’s head. The other alpha leans into his omega. Myungho tries to shrug his boyfriend off, but after a short tussle, Mingyu claims the other’s shoulder happily. The omega shifts so they’re more comfortably cuddled against each other, and from his seat on the couch, Hansol could see the older omega’s loving eyes and oh, how soft and glowing Myungho was against the light of the television. 

He glances at the hanging mirror at the end of the hallway, and flinches at the sharp lines and harsh planes the light carved into his face. Hansol looks away from his reflection quickly and the sudden movement catches Seungkwan’s attention. The alpha scooches in closer and finds his hand. 

“Do you want to leave?” Seungkwan whispers. Hansol has to fight the shivers that went up his back. His alpha just had this husky tone to his voice that only became more apparent when the other tries to speak quietly. “We don’t have to finish watching. I think Chan fell asleep.”   

Hansol glances over and the young beta was passed out on the recliner. His lips quirked up at the sight. For someone who wanted to watch the movie so badly, he was the only one who _wasn’t_ watching. There was a sudden spike of distress from his alpha as a character in the movie was killed violently, and Hansol actually smiled. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Hansol whispers back, burying his nose into Seungkwan’s neck in an exaggeration of fear. He feels his alpha physically sag in relief against him, and Hansol does his best not to snicker too loudly. 

“Yo, me and Hansol are leaving!” Seungkwan declares. The alpha laughs triumphantly as Mingyu jumps from the sudden sound. “Who’s the _real alpha_ now?” 

“Oh shut the fuck up—” 

“ _Kim Mingyu_ ,” Myungho hisses. The alpha quiets immediately. The omega turns a cheery smile toward the younger pair. It was actually quite creepy with the blood splatter still going on behind him. “Be safe! Don’t forget about the assignment due tomorrow night!” 

“That assignment. Oh now there’s a true horror,” Seungkwan moans. Hansol was quick to haul his alpha up and down the hall. The omega pointedly avoided looking in the hanging mirror. “I can’t believe I forgot about that.” 

“We can go back and finish it,” Hansol says, pulling Seungkwan through the door. He shoved the door open into Wonwoo who had just started fumbling for his keys. Hansol mumbles a quick apology before dragging Seungkwan along. 

“Wonwoo-hyung, bye—!” Seungkwan says quickly as Hansol didn’t even slow down. The alpha lets Hansol walk him down the corridor and out the apartment complex with his hand in a death grip. “Han—Hansol, are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Hansol says too quickly, walking forward with no signs of stopping. 

“Wait, Hansol, hey, are you— _omega_ ,” Seungkwan growls. It was biology that freezes Hansol in his steps. The omega quickly let go of the other’s hand and looked down to collect himself. Seungkwan almost never used that tone of voice with him, and maybe that’s why the alpha’s next words were so hesitant and gentle. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Hansol breathes. There was nothing wrong. Seungkwan has never made him feel like less of an omega. He was always cooing about how sweet, how cute, how kind, how wonderful—yet here he was, dismissing all of his boyfriend’s words for his own insecurities. There was absolutely nothing wrong. It was just him. It was always just him. 

“Please tell me?” Seungkwan asks. He reaches out for Hansol’s hand and holds it gently. The alpha presses his forehead against the back of Hansol’s neck—oh this charmer, always pulling Korean drama moves that made Hansol’s heart beat faster in both embarrassment and joy. “My omega, please, tell me how I can make you happy.” 

It was too cringe-worthy for either of them.  Hansol was the first to laugh. 

 “Hey don’t laugh!” Seungkwan scowls, but his smile betrays him. “You were supposed to swoon and fall into my arms.” 

“Oh excuse me,” Hansol snorts, falling backwards dramatically. His boyfriend wasn’t ready for the catch so he uses his entire body to keep the omega from falling to the floor. “Oh _Seungkwan,_ oh strong alpha!” 

“That’s right!” Seungkwan huffs with some exertion. “Fall for me, my dearest omega!” 

It was inevitable that they tumbled onto the cement sidewalk in stifled laughter and embarrassed squawks. 

“You still dropped me,” Hansol scoffs. 

“It’s because you’re hot,” Seungkwan winks. This dissolves them into more giggles. It takes them a moment or two to stand back up, but when they do, Seungkwan has him in a tight embrace. “Are we okay now?” 

“ _We_ were always okay,” Hansol whispers. He wraps his arms around Seungkwan’s waist and leans their foreheads together. “I—I just don’t know if I’m the omega you want.” 

“Wait, _woah_ , Hansol Vernon Chwe,” Seungkwan exclaims, leaning back to stare at the omega in disbelief. “If you’re the omega I want? I want? Me? If this is about you wanting to do that role play thing, I was going to wait until our anniversary and make it your present. But I mean if it really means that much to you, I already bought—” 

“ _Boo Seungkwan!_ ” Hansol screams in a whisper, looking around them frantically. “Don’t talk about that in _public_?!” 

“So…it’s not about that?” Seungkwan clarifies hesitantly. 

“ _No, oh my god, no!_ ” Hansol chokes, flushing bright red. “It’s just because I’m not a typical omega and well, you could probably find someone more suited to you. I mean if you look at Mingyu-hyung and Myungho-hyung, they’re the ideal alpha and omega pair—” 

“Uh, about that,” Seungkwan tries to interrupt but Hansol rambles on. 

“—if you just _look_ at them, it’s so obvious who’s the alpha and who’s the omega and no one ever asks _them_ who’s the alpha and who’s the omega in the relationship—” 

“Myungho-hyung tops,” Seungkwan blurts out. 

“—and, _what_ ,” Hansol actually chokes. Seungkwan thumps him on the back through his coughing fit. “That was way too much information.” 

“Alpha and omegas are literally just another biological term to describe people,” Seungkwan says. He rubs slow circles on Hansol’s back. “Just like men and women. There’s no ‘proper’ way to behave.” 

“But—” 

“I am your alpha and I think my omega is sweet and kind and cute and literally everything I ever wanted in an omega,” Seungkwan asserts, holding Hansol’s gaze. “Am I what you wanted in an alpha?” 

“You’re more,” Hansol confesses. 

“And you’re most,” Seungkwan smiles. 

“That didn’t make sense,” Hansol jests, but Seungkwan doesn’t joke back. 

“Does it have to?” Seungkwan whispers. “As long as you get it, we don’t have to make sense to anyone else.” 

And while this wasn’t the last time Hansol felt the insecurity eat at him, this was the last time he tried to hide it. Confiding in his alpha always made him feel better, especially when Seungkwan chased away all his bad thoughts with persistent kisses and _I love you_ ’s. 

They weren’t exactly the stereotypical alpha and omega pair, but who really was? 

\--- 

\---- 

\--- 

“I knew Seungkwan couldn’t take the horror movie!” Mingyu declares smugly. “Hah! Who was going to show me that he was a _real alpha_?” 

Seungkwan opens his mouth to retort, but Hansol is a breath faster. 

“So Mingyu-hyung,” Hansol comments casually. “You like taking it huh?” 

The tall alpha chokes on his water. 

“Oh, who would say such a thing?” Myungho asks innocently with an exaggerated gasp. As Mingyu turns away to cough, the older omega winks mischievously at the younger pair. 

And if Hansol remembers correctly, Seungkwan heard it from Myungho himself. Who _else_ would dare say such a thing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit, I said I’d never write abo and I even have a livejournal post back in like 2014 to prove it. And yet here I am. 
> 
> Anyways, I just...totally went on a Verkwan spree the past couple of days. And I couldn't help but write this? Hahaha, the things I write are a little different from the things I like to read... I love reading fluff but I'm more of a hurt/comfort writer? LOL But anyways, I tried to kind of write VerKwan a little differently than what I enjoy reading for VerKwan (lol yes that was my end point) 
> 
> My first real attempt at ABO and it probably won't be my last. I might add a couple more pairings....LOL LIKE 95 LINE (another threesome I never thought I'd write for but HERE I AM HALF WAY THROUGH THE DRABBLE) seventeen is just breaking all my expectations


	3. Verkwan: love is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [College AU] Seungkwan sees remnants of them everywhere.

_love is love_

\---

This was stupid. Ridiculously stupid. Seungkwan sat at the dining table crying, choking and hiccuping. And the only thing that started it was the empty cupboard because that was where _his_ _cup_ used to be. 

Seungkwan couldn’t keep the tears from dribbling down his cheeks, but he does manage to swallow down the sob that threatened rise out of his throat. He looks at the empty living room—it hadn’t been so clean for years—and the sob escapes. 

This was so stupid. But _they_ used to watch dramas from that couch. Long nights of screaming at stupid protagonists and not regretting it in the morning. Used to run around the living room, singing on the top of their lungs. Used to— 

Wailing, Seungkwan gets up from the dining table and walks into his bedroom. The only place in this stupid apartment that had no lingering remnants of them. 

Just kidding, his room was worse. _They_ used to sit on his bed and talk about the future—or lack there of during stressful weeks. _They_ had crowded his tiny desk to study and ended up goofing off. 

So he buries himself into the covers and cries and cries and cries and— 

“Seungkwan?” came the quiet voice and gentle knock on his open door. 

Sniffling, Seungkwan pokes his head out and peers towards the door. His boyfriend, Hansol, stood their awkwardly. It was clear from his expression that Hansol was unsure of whether he was intruding of not. 

Seungkwan shakes his head in exasperation. He sits up and spreads his arms in an open invitation for a hug. Hansol wastes no time, taking a couple of large steps towards the bed and embracing him tightly. 

“You alright?” Hansol asks, rubbing soothing circles into Seungkwan’s back. 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan sighs. He buries his nose into the familiar crook of Hansol’s neck. “It’s just—” he takes a loud shuddering breath, _don’t cry don’t cry don’t_ “—hard.” 

“You can cry if you want,” Hansol offers gently. “It’s okay.” 

“But its so _stupid_ ,” Seungkwan cries. He tries to pull back before his tears soaked the other’s shirt, but Hansol doesn’t let him. “You’re moving in for next year and it’s not like I’m never going to see them—but—” 

“You were close with the hyungs,” Hansol whispers, shifting to sit on the bed. “And now they’re not here. It’s not stupid.” 

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Hansol just holds him tight as Seungkwan sobs loudly. He had been so close to them. He had roomed with Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jihoon since he was a freshman. They were his best friends—all in different major and heading towards different life goals, but oh god they were best friends and— 

“Breathe,” Hansol chuckles, running a gentle hand through the other’s hair. 

Seungkwan does his best, but his nose is clogged and his mouth was dry. This reminds him of that one time Soonyoung was not actually sick but had a long-term cough and they had so many throat lozenges in the apartment that lasted them until— _no_ , _think of something else_ , Seungkwan demands. Like the time Jihoon and Soonyoung graduated and they were trying to figure out who was going to take the those rooms but then found out both had gotten into graduate programs on campus—“Woah, can’t wait to kick us out. I see how it is,” Jihoon had scowled, but this time he smiled and said, “Well I guess this is goodbye.” Okay, no, that’s not helping. So he thinks of Seokmin who was so loud that they could hear him laughing even as he boarded the plane that would take him overseas and out of Seungkwan’s life— _fuck_. 

“They’re just _friends_ ,” Seungkwan croaks. “Can you imagine what would happen if we broke up?” 

“You would cry, binge on ice cream and dramas, but ultimately, get over it,” Hansol shrugs. They shifts so they’re lying down with Seungkwan tucked under Hansol’s chin. “It’s because they’re your _best_   _friends_ that it hurts so much more.” 

“Woah, nice to know you think I could just forget about you,” Seungkwan huffs. He pokes the other in the stomach and Hansol makes a noise of protest. “You were there for me through so much, give my boyfriend-slash-best-friend a little more credit would you?” 

“Yeah, hopefully you came to me when you had troubles,” Hansol laughs. “But _they_ were there for everything. Perks or downsides of living together.” 

“I—” Seungkwan feels his breath catch. Yeah, even before he and Hansol started dating, Seungkwan remembers hyperventilating about his first set of midterms and Soonyoung gently talking him though his panic. During the day he planned to confess, Seungkwan remembers Seokmin giving him prep talks and even sending him smiley face texts all throughout the day. Right after their first fight, Seungkwan remember Jihoon storming out of the apartment ready to give that _stupid liberal arts major a good beating he must have never gotten as a child, where the fuck is my guitar?_  

“You don’t need to hold it in,” Hansol insists. “Do you know how much Mingyu-hyung cried when Myungho-hyung just went to China for break?” 

“Invalid,” Seungkwan huffs. “They were secretly dating at that point.” 

“Okay, fine. What about Chan when Soonyoung-hyung graduated the first time?” 

“I was there,” Seungkwan giggles through his tears. “I—I was so shocked at how much _he_ was crying that I don’t think I even cried at all.” 

“Yeah, well, _they_ were just friends no?” Hansol asks. 

Seungkwan chuckles, “And then remember his face when he found out that Soonyoung-hyung was going to stay for grad school?” 

“He was so embarrassed,” Hansol answers with a little giggle of his own. They laugh a little more, cuddling closer.  

“It…it just feels so empty now,” Seungkwan admits after a moment of silence. “I just see…I just see them everywhere.” 

“Want to stay a couple nights at my place?” Hansol offers. “Most of my roommates are gone for summer.” 

“Can I?” Seungkwan asks quietly. 

“No, I just offered to dangle hope in front of your face and then take it away,” Hansol said in a deadpan voice. Pulling away, Hansol gives Seungkwan an exasperated look before kissing him gently on the forehead. “Of course, now pack an overnight bag and let’s go.” 

“Okay, you need to stop hanging out with Myungho-hyung,” Seungkwan frowns in mock annoyance. “Where did all this sass come from? Where did my lil baby angel Vernon go?” 

“Uh, _you_ are my boyfriend,” Hansol blinks. “You know how they say couple start picking up on each other’s habits?"

“Are you saying I’m sassy?” Seungkwan gasps loudly. He rolls off the bed in exaggerate motions of hurt. 

“Are you saying you’re not?” Hansol asks, peering over the bed and onto the floor where Seungkwan posed his agony. 

“Alright, get off my bed Chwe Hansol,” Seungkwan snaps, sitting up and glaring. 

“Make me,” Hansol smirks. Seungkwan narrows his eyes at the challenge. 

Their little play fight landed both of them on the floor, but this was more than okay. Seungkwan knows that the next couple of month were going to be hard. He’s going to see remnants of his college friends all throughout the apartment and he may or may not cry again. 

But he’ll call them when he misses them and he’ll make new memories.  

“You alright?” Hansol asks. Seungkwan had been quiet for a good moment longer than usual. 

Seungkwan smiles, “Yeah.”

And he means it.

\---

_no matter what form_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROJECTED ONTO SEUNGKWAN I'M SORRY LOL 
> 
> I was listening to Sing for You - Exo when this just hit me? Back in college, I was super tight knit with this group of apartment mates and we were super BFFs. I continued onto a graduate program at the same school so when they graduated, they all left. I went from a 4 person apartment to just being alone. And I remember going from room to room just crying because...I could see parts that they left behind??? (LOL and some of them literally left stuff "uh, here, i don't really wanna move it home with me so uh, i think you can use it!") Unfortunately I didn't have a Hansol in my life to reassure me but I don't think I've ever cried so hard for anything romantic?? Lately I just I've just been feeling down and I've been missing them so??? (roomies, ilu guys, pls lets meet up soon)
> 
> I shouldn't be writing stuff LOL I have an interview in 24 hrs that I should be prepping for.
> 
> edit: omg, this doesn't really have anything to do with the insecurity theme but...uh, dammit, i may change this to just my drabbles LOL


	4. GyuHao: are my parents weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fem!AU] Seokmin wonders if his parents are weird.

_**GyuHao - are my parents weird?** _

 

“Your parents are weird.” 

Eight-year-old Seokmin looks up from the storybook in confusion. Instead of paying attention to the pictures, his little book buddy, Chan, was scrutinizing him. 

“What?” Seokmin asks. He doesn’t know why his chest tightens, but he doesn’t like that feeling. 

“Your parents are weird,” the younger boy repeats loudly like he’s worried Seokmin couldn’t hear him. The eight-year-old is speechless and fumbles with his words— _my parents aren’t weird, they’re just my parents, they love me, they—_

Suddenly distracted, the six-year-old looks back at the picture book and points. “That bunny looks hungry.” 

Biting his lip uncertainly, Seokmin begins to read again, “Ah, well, uh, Mr. Rabbit _was_ hungry—” 

\--- 

Seokmin sinks into his seat with a defeated sigh. He looks down at his desk and lets his forehead fall against the wooden surface. 

“Are you okay?” 

The eight-year-old looks to his seatmate, not bothering to sit up, and pouts. Jungkook puts his own cheek against the desk so they’re somewhat at eye level. 

“Kookie,” Seokmin says finally. 

“Hm?” 

“Are my parents weird?” 

His friend scrunches his nose in thought. Seokmin waits with bated breath. 

“Kind of?” Jungkook shrugs. Seokmin deflates. “Well, no—I mean, your mama is…a little mean?” 

“Oh, her nicknames?” Seokmin asks, perking up a little. Well, his mama was only mean to those she loved. He thinks about that—mama was never mean to him through and Seokmin knows his mama loved him a lot. Well, that was kind of weird, he supposes. 

“ _Imma_ is a bit of a strange nickname,” Jungkook giggles. He looks around cautiously for their teacher. “My dad only says that when he’s mad.” 

“Mama’s not mad,” Seokmin smiles brightly. He sits up. “That’s just how she says she love eomma.” 

“I guess that doesn’t make it weird then,” Jungkook laughs. 

\--- 

Even with his friend’s reassurance, Seokmin still wondered. Why did Chan seem to think his parents were weird? 

Was it their nicknames for each other? His mama was a little mean with her words at times, but the tone was never mean. They called it ‘play fighting’. 

“Your eomma does stupid things sometimes,” his mama explained. They had been setting the table with Seokmin holding onto the dishes and his mama placing them on the placemats. With each plate set down, she would kiss the top of his head and thank him. “The only thing she’s good at is cooking and fixing stuff.” 

“Your mama is only good at being mean to me,” his eomma pouted, carrying out the pot of soup. “Look at the food I put on the table.” 

“Yeah, when you don’t drop it,” his mama scoffed. Placing the pot onto a folded towel, his eomma stood at the foot of the table and pouted. His mama finished setting the table before looking over to the other with an exasperated smile. “Look at you, acting more like a child than your own child.” 

“I think eomma wants a kiss!” Seokmin declared. He looked over to his eomma with his chest puffed out and proud. His eomma always said that she felt better after mama’s kisses. 

“Does eomma want a kiss?” his mama asked. 

“No,” the other pouted. His mama laughed and made her way over to his eomma. 

“Don’t be mad,” his mama sing-songed, punctuating each word with a quick kiss on the lips. Seokmin giggled, watching his eomma’s frown slowly turned in a shy smile. “ _Imma_.” 

“I love you too,” his eomma whispered, leaning forward to kiss his mama’s cheek. 

“Can I get kisses too?” Seokmin asked cheerfully. His eomma and mama were quick to comply. 

Seokmin thinks about this—oh, they did this in public too. Maybe his moms were too affectionate towards him? He was eight now and no longer a baby. That was a little weird right? 

\--- 

Even after school, Seokmin kept thinking about his young book buddy’s comment. He waves goodbye to Jungkook and begins his short walk home. 

 _Your parents are weird_. 

Maybe they were? After all, they argued about what to name him—during labor. Neither could agree on a name, and at some point—when the contractions got terribly painful, they mashed their last names together— _Kim-seo, why is your last name first, fine, Seo-Kim, he’ll be Seokim._  

It was from timely intervention of his godfather that he was now _Seokmin_. So maybe that’s why his parents are weird. They bickered the entire time he was being born and then some. His godfather loves retelling the story—walking into to his mama and eomma snapping at each other after the delivery, _holy shit, they had to stitch you up, sit the fuck down before you rip them and bleed to death!_  

Seokmin smiles. Well, if they were weird like _that_ , he doesn’t mind. The only time his godfather cussed in front of him was when he told this story, and it made him feel like a grown up. 

He skips the rest of the way home. 

\--- 

“Mama, I love you!” 

Seokmin was an affectionate child, but Seo Myungho was not expecting her son to bound into the living room and into her lap. Quickly shoving her lesson plans to the side, Myungho pulls her son fully into her lap and embraces him. 

“Well, aren’t you a ball of sunshine today?” Myungho laughs as he kisses both her cheeks. “Did something good happen at school?” 

“Where’s eomma?” Seokmin asks, climbing out her lap. 

“In your bedroom, she’s fixing the light—” Myungho answers. The child doesn’t wait for her to finish talking before zipping through the living room and towards his room. “Wait—Seokmin-ah, _take off your shoes!_ ” 

Myungho sighs as she hears the pitter-patter of shoes down the hallway. She stands up, stretches and puts on her sternest face. Walking towards their son’s bedroom, Myungho hears her son’s excited greeting and her wife’s surprised exclamation. 

“You’re home— _woah, eomma is going to fall!_ ” 

Myungho freezes and waits for it. The crash comes only a few second later, and then a screaming child runs out into the hallway. 

“Mama! I hurt eomma!” Seokmin cries, eyes already red and watery. He stands in front of her, curled into himself like he’s afraid she’ll hit him. Myungho sighs and crouches down to ruffle his hair. 

“I’m sure she’s alright,” Myungho reassures. Seokmin seems unconvinced. “Well, if you think you’ve hurt her, let’s go in and apologize.” 

“Apologize and give her a kiss,” Seokmin declares. Myungho doesn’t get a chance to scold her son about the shoes. He turns and runs back into his room. “I’m sorry I hurt you eomma!” 

Myungho gets up and walks into the room. She smiles at the sight—Kim Minyoo sitting on the floor with Seokmin kissing the same cheek over and over again. Minyoo looks to her wife in confusion, and Myungho merely shrugs. 

“Seokminnie, I’m okay, really,” Minyoo insists. 

“I love you eomma,” Seokmin says seriously. 

“I—I love you too,” Minyoo stutters. Myungho bites her lip to not laugh. Her wife looked beyond confused. Then again, Myungho was a little bewildered on their son’s behavior. “Did something happen at school?” 

“He said my parents were weird,” Seokmin nods solemnly. 

Myungho couldn’t help the spike of fear that shook her heart. Was he getting bullied at school? Sure, things were better than when she was a little girl, but having two moms was still frowned upon and they would move if they had to because she would _not_ let Seokmin— 

“Who said that?” Minyoo asks. Her tone was light but Myungho could hear the steel in her wife’s voice. 

“Channie,” Seokmin answers simply. 

“Chan? You mean—” Myungho begins. Wasn’t that Jeonghan’s kid? She shoots Minyoo a look. Maybe it was time to talk to Jeonghan-oppa about what he was saying in front of his child.

“It’s true mama calls eomma mean names,” Seokmin continues. Myungho sputters and Minyoo nods in agreement. She shoots her spouse an offended look— _I’m not_ that _mean to you Kim Minyoo_. “And you both argue a lot.”

"Well, sweetie," Minyoo begins, trying to find some kind of explanation, but their son wasn't done yet.

“But that’s not weird because you love each other,” Seokmin concludes with all the seriousness an eight-year old had. “And you had me because you loved each other a lot.” 

“And we love _you_ a lot,” Minyoo smiles. 

She pulls the child into her embrace and blows raspberry kisses against his ear. Seokmin squirms and makes noises of dissent but doesn’t pull away. It doesn’t take too long before Myungho joins them on the floor. She alternates kissing the side of her son’s head and her wife’s cheek. 

Finally Seokmin wriggles out from in between them and pouts, “I’m a big boy now. Don’t baby me.” 

“Alright, big boy,” Minyoo huffs. “What do you have to say for yourself? Walking into the house with your dirty shoes.” 

“Oh,” Seokmin exclaims. He looks down at his shoes and then back to his eomma with the largest puppy dog eyes. “I—I’m sorry?” 

“If sorry was enough, why would we have police?” Myungho asks. Seokmin turns his large eyes to her and smiles sheepishly. She crosses her arms and resists the urge to smile. 

“I love you, mama!” Seokmin exclaims, running out of the room with his backpack still on. 

“Woah, you’d call the police on your own child?” Minyoo teases. Myungho rolls her eyes. “Harsh.” 

“Oh shut it,” Myungho mutters, shoving her wife a little. 

“And she says she loves me,” Minyoo sighs with an exaggerated flourish. “This was not how I expected my life to be! Here I thought—” 

Myungho silences her with a soft press of lips, but instead of pulling back, Myungho pushes her down into the carpet and _kisses_ her. 

“Wait Hao, Seokmin is—” 

“Just a little more,” Myungho breathes. Minyoo doesn’t know if she can say no to those sparkling eyes or pouty lips. “Please?” 

And she gives in like she always does. 

\--- 

Seokmin places his shoes in the proper spot in the doorway. He even reties his shoelaces and straightens them to line up with his mama’s dance flats and eomma’s work heels. 

Standing back to admire his work, Seokmin thinks about Chan once more. His parents weren’t weird, but he wonders why Chan thought so. 

“I guess it’s weird for him because he has two dads,” Seokmin thinks out loud. He ponders it a moment more and shrugs.

That makes sense. 

\--- 

and then...

\--- 

“Choi Seung-I-am-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-the-rest-of-the-week-Cheol,” Jeonghan hisses. “Did you know who approached me today? _Myungho_. She told me that Chan went to their son and said that they were weird.” 

“I—wait, why am I sleeping on the couch?” Seungcheol blinks innocently at his husband. 

“Because _you_ are the one who kept talking about how strange they were,” Jeonghan scowls. “I _told_ you to not say those kinds of things around the kids!”   

“Most people have a decline in their sex lives after a kid!” Seungcheol explains, trying to defend himself. “Instead, they’re always talking about how much _more_ sex they have and that’s weird!” 

“What’s a _sex life_?” 

Seungcheol gapes and turns to their six year old son in horror. Fuck.

“Don’t worry about that Channie,” Jeonghan smiles, but Seungcheol could feel the murderous intent behind his husband’s crescent eyes. “It’s just something your father doesn’t have.”

\---

the end. (for seungcheol)

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UM. THIS HAPPENED :D BECAUSE UM, MINGYU THINKS THAT HAO'S THE MOM AND SO IS HE AND SEOKMIN IS THE CHILD. AND SO WELL. LET'S MAKE THAT HAPPEN. So yeaaah, bits of back story, Myungho is a dance teacher and Minyoo works at a salon (she has fantastic hair and is the one who dyes her wife's hair). Minyoo actually looks pretty androgynous-6 foot, broad shoulders and chiseled facial features-so she never cuts her hair shorter than shoulder length or else her strong jawline is too visible and she may be a tad insecure about her looks. Myungho on the other hand is slender and soft looking, but she'll fucking wushu any person-man or woman-who dares make a comment about her wife 'not looking like a girl'. So yeah, stuff I just didn't really wanna explore in child!Seokmin's POV. (And yes, he calls Myungho 'mama' in chinese and Minyoo in korean) 
> 
> I do apologize for the...quality? I probably could have fleshed this out much better but...I just felt like I needed to write something. I finally had a break after 5 weeks of just pure work and I couldn't seem to get my mind to write anything with too much of a plot LOL. So yeah, the next Lost Prince update should be coming out in the next two weeks...and some new one-shots.... 
> 
> but here, let me love fem gyuhao 'cause tbh they remind me of a couple I know IRL and THEY ARE THE CUTEST FUCKING GIRLS EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a series of small ficlets of different Seventeen pairings feeling insecure about their relationships. I love exploring the dynamic of insecurities because it fascinates me on how some of them come to be and how some of them can be soothed in ways you totally don't expect. LOL I'm making it sound like it's deep but in all honestly, I love inner emotional turmoil and writing about it. AAAANGST


End file.
